Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network
June 30, 2012 We already heard on many Philippine media entertainment news on this year 2012 about the rumors of the transfer of many artists on television. One of the past issue was the transfer from the TV artists of ABS-CBN through other TV networks such as Jolina Magdangal, Dennis Trillio, Claudine Barreto, and Heart Evangelista, who were now part of GMA-7 artists family. The transfer from the TV artist through other TV networks such as Marvin Agustin, Zoren Legaspi (TV5), Carmina Villaroel (GMA), Ella Cruz (GMA), Nadine Lustre (TV5), Patrick Garcia and Janice De Belen (GMA), who were now part of ABS-CBN artist family as Kapamilya. And now recently actor AJ Muhlach is now transfer to IBC-13 right after new talents are Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo (TV5 crossover), Enrique Gil (ABS-CBN crossover), comedian Joy Viado (ABS-CBN crossover), Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Molales and DMZ-TV host Julia Montes (ABS-CBN crossover), and the new six pillars of IBC News and Public Affairs are female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita), John Susi (Express Balita), new news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy), veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza (Ronda Trese), Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Cooltura and Ronda Trese) and new reporter Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese). Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo is the TV crossover from ABS-CBN and TV5. Her name is Anja Aguilar, and at 19 years old, she is said to be Viva big boss Vic del Rosario’s new bet for stardom, who should always being a TV appearance crossover with TV5 and ABS-CBN. Born on July 22, 1992, she’s the eldest of five kids and is now graduating from her masscomm course at AMA. Anja is a discovery of the now defunct Channel 13 singing contest, Little Big Star, in 2006. After she won, didn’t sign her up to a contract as she was managed by Boy Abunda’s Backroom. She then joined Viva’s Pop Girls and is now so glad that they’re launching her as a solo artist in her self-titled debut album. After winning the talent show, which also produced another popular artist Sam Concepcion, she became a member of the teen sing and dance group Pop Girls for a time. She also appeared in bit roles in several ABS-CBN shows, with her claim to fame a Maalaala Mo Kaya episode where she was cast opposite Piolo Pascual, and her among the roster of artists in the noontime Sunday variety show, ASAP 2012. Now, singing champion Anja Aguilar, a singer-actress as part of Viva artists as Viva Artist Agency (VAA) she is now on her contract for IBC-13. Last June 29, 2012, Anja signed a contract stars with her Kapinoy network, IBC-13. She was along with new mommy as diamond star Maricel Soriano, new dad AJ Muhlach, son of Aga Muhlach, and her manager, Boss Vic Del Rosario along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and Anja for an extension of her TV appearance as performer on P.O.5 on TV5 as well as her upcoming movie from Viva Films, and the new concert artist from Viva Concerts and Events from 24/SG concert on July 9, 2012 and Pistahang Cebuana: Pasasalamat Concert on August 28, 2012 as well as performed in her first major solo concert while Viva Records’ newest recording artist, looks, talks, acts and even sings like Pop and Anja's theme song. So sure is Boss Vic about Anja that he immediately signed her up as a Viva recording artist. In fact, he is willing to stake his name on her, and predicts that Anja will be the next multi-media superstar. The new contract signing was also a celebration of Anja’s career. The IBC board of directors congratulated her for the success of her new blockbuster films, Fall In Love Again (together with return-of-the actor Onemig Bondoc) and the self-titled album Anja Aguilar (under Viva Records) was released last February 2012 also given the opportunity to work with Direk Monti Parungao and Vehnee Saturno, the creative geniuses behind Sarah and Rachelle Ann's albums. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 has been her home since she entered the showbiz industry. The new popstar Anja Aguilar become the homegrown talent of Viva in the singing champion shared that the best thing in the Kapinoy network is how people care for each other, and also the guest performer in P.O.5 on the Kapatid network TV5 as well as supporting cast with Popstar TV and Sarah G. on TV5. Since she is now signed with IBC-13 contract by launching her television career, a full-blown projects are lined up for Anja Aguilar. This includes new movie team-up from Viva Films, her home studio for almost a decade Anja Aguilar now signed contract with IBC. She has made a remarkable mark in both the music and movie industry. Present during the said contract signing are new chairman of IBC is Orly Mercado, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz with her manager of Viva Films boss Vic del Rosario Jr., Anja is her new career in IBC and Viva Films on the big screen. Anja continues to captivate advertisers and followers because of her pristine image on and off camera. One thing that we can give credit also to IBC Board of Directors and IBC management is their way of treating their talents, they treated them fairly. The request for having a new contract of IBC-13 to Anja Aguilar came from the decision of her supporter. They believed that being giening her contract would give a higher talent fee. Now, will starrd her promote as a guest appearance through IBC-13 shows such as Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break and DMZ-TV on IBC-13, and new teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television are Dear Heart on Viva-TV, and the voice of Bloom for the phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club as well as a performers on the musical-variety show KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party which airs on Sunday afternoon on IBC and the PBA (during the halftime on Sunday to promote their TV and movies). Anja become new endorsements as follow up to the success of Sarah Geronimo. Abour millions of pesos being gained for her Anja is the newest endorser of Globe, Charmee, Bench, MyPhone, Natasha Beauty and Sunsilk as the new commercial. About the new contract of Viva Entertainment. Singing champion Anja Aguilar is now with Viva Talent Center and entering through part of IBC-13.